12 Maja 2013
TVP 1 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 83 Gorzka prawda 06:15 W labiryncie - odc. 84 Telegram 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:35 Oferta Pana Alberta - odc. 4 Chemia w kuchni, patyczaki i nietoperze - txt. str. 777; program edukacyjny 10:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 10:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:15 Koniec lata 29'; film dokumentalny 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 28 Małopolska - szlakiem architektury drewnianej; magazyn 13:15 Mała Moskwa - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 BBC w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 5. Zima (Frozen Planet 5 Winter) - txt. str. 777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:20 Druga szansa - odc. 12 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:05 Ale mądrale!; talk-show 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 - Miasto w strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2654; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wymarzony urlop, odc. 22 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Two weeks vacation ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 89 - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Dziewczyna z Alabamy (Sweet Home Alabama) - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:15 Obiecaj mi! (Promise Me This aka Zavet) 122'; dramat kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Francja (2007) 01:30 Downton Abbey II - odc. 3/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 02:30 Londyńczycy - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 26/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 26/ 26 s. 1) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 122; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 990; serial TVP 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 939 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 940 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (70); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęta - moje życie - odc. 2/4 (My life is a ZOO - ep. 2/4) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pueblo - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (130) "Rijeka"; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 2/4 (Comte de Monte Christo) 102'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2042; teleturniej 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 523 - Późne szczęście; serial TVP 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (9) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (9); program rozrywkowy 20:10 Kino na maksa - Rambo: Pierwsza krew (Rambo: First Blood) - txt. str. 777 89'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1982) 21:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 7/12 "Piętno" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (75); magazyn 00:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Chłopiec na galopującym koniu - txt. str. 777 72'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 01:40 Tulipan - odc. 4/6; serial TVP 02:45 Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 2/4 (Comte de Monte Christo) 102'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 69 - Polska Centralna na weekend; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:08 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:21 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:57 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogonka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Frąckowiak - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:04 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:10 Przeprowadzki - odc. 5/10 - Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Rok terroru; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:48 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:56 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Listy gończe - Miłość z Internetu - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:14 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:16 Saga rodów - Ród Szurmiejów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:10 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:35 Głos Mediów - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:34 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogonka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:05 Listy gończe - Miłość z Internetu - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:37 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Kościół z bliska - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Frąckowiak - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 69 - Polska Centralna na weekend; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:24 Tu kobiety - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:41 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogonka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 72; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 73; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 75 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 76 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 12/12* - Awantura dwunasta, czyli rzecz o literackim podstępie Kornela Makuszyńskiego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława, Biskupa i Męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 2/21 - Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dom - odc. 17/25 - Komu gra ta orkiestra - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - USA - Catalina (226); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (61); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Odkrywanie niedźwiedzia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 977; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 24 Zachodniopomorskie skarby pojezierzy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy odc.3 - Księżycowa kraina; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (61); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 14 - Odpady niebezpieczne (baterie); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 977; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy odc.3 - Księżycowa kraina; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (140); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia